This invention relates to a unique speaker mount for a vehicle.
Most vehicles include an audio system having a number of audio speakers. It is necessary to provide a location for mounting the audio speakers in the vehicle. Most often, the audio speakers are mounted behind a trim panel of the vehicle. Typically, a pair of audio speakers are mounted in a rear shelf located behind a back seat of the vehicle. To permit the sound emanating from the audio speaker to enter the passenger compartment, it is necessary to provide some sort of opening in the trim panel.
The past practice with respect to trim panels has been to put a series of holes in the trim panel over the location of each of the audio speakers. The trim panel is then covered with either a finish layer or a speaker grill. Putting a single large hole in the trim panel makes it difficult to provide sufficient strength to the trim panel.
One disadvantage of the previous method is that there are structural limits on the number of holes that can be placed in the trim panel while maintaining sufficient strength of the trim panel. This structural limitation results in limited sound transmission through the trim panel. Typically only approximately 65% of the area of the trim panel covering each audio speaker is open. These structural limitations also influence the quality of the sound transmitted through the trim panel. Another disadvantage is that it can be difficult to match the color of a speaker grill to the color of the trim panel finish layer. Aesthetic concerns regarding the pattern of openings in the speaker grill further limit the open area for sound transmission through the speaker grill.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a vehicle trim panel with enhanced sound transmission characteristics, while maintaining the strength of the trim panel. It is also desirable to provide such a trim panel that can be easily matched to the color scheme of the passenger compartment.